


If I Call Your Name, Would You Say Yes?

by chubleokumi



Series: If I Called Your Name... [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No War, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Two Corrins, Weight Gain, courting, it's such a dumb fluffy plot like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: “All I’m asking for is one chance. One night to prove myself and try for whatever sort of peace that could be forged between our nations. If that doesn’t work, you won’t have to see me for the rest of the week.” Takumi was silent as he looked Leo up and down, a frown on his face. “Fine. One chance is all you get.”An Omegaverse story about two princes falling in love thanks to a strange tradition, some sweet gifts, and the intense desire to show off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to: wow, a fully formed story with real plot and everything? you bet.  
> Omegaverse is a means to an end here and the story fit those social dynamics way better than anything else I could come up with. Weight gain is a plot device but also because welcome to my page: I love chubby Takumi

Takumi watched the shifting crowd, nervousness welling up in his throat. He looked like a mess; Takumi knew he looked like a mess, partially because he couldn’t stop picking at his clothing but also because he wanted to. He had to make it through this night and the next several, but that didn’t mean he had to enjoy it. Nothing his family could say would make him stop looking like he wanted to skin every single person in the room.

“Takumi, you’re going to scare everyone away with that frown,” Ikona had said with all the sweetness in the world and he had only relented while she was watching. Now that his mother was off ensuring some noble that this week of extravagance would surely be worth it, Takumi’s frown had returned with a vengeance. 

“Big brother,” Sakura pulled lightly at Takumi’s robes, snapping him somewhat out of his foul mood, “Are you sure you want to look so sour?”

“Yes Sakura,” Takumi answered back, though he couldn’t scowl so bad directly at his baby sister, “I can and I will. You know as well as I that I didn’t want to do this thing. You saw just how bad I was at Ryoma’s presentation; how in the world am I supposed to fake being happy for an entire week? May as well show everyone how upset I am and then they won’t expect any nice smiles from me.”

“It’s no way to find a mate,” Sakura shrugged, shifting where she stood, “You understand we’ve all had to do this, yes? Or, we all will. I do have to admit, I’m dreading what Mother will put together for my ceremony.”

“You’ll at least get some more leeway than me,” Takumi said, picking at the sleeves of his kimono. Not only was formal wear so annoying to begin with, but now he had to wear so many layers just for the sake of tradition. Fuck tradition, he wanted to say, but as Mother had said, he needed to pick his battles more wisely. Besides, Oboro had a field day being in charge of his wardrobes for the week.

“How so?”

“Because I’ll have suffered through this first,” Takumi muttered, fighting to keep from rubbing his face. The amount of makeup used to hide his lack of sleep was light, just enough to keep his mother from fussing, but it was just as foreign as his formalwear and the urge to itch was growing stronger every moment.

“If you smile, maybe it won’t feel like suffering,” Sakura hummed, grabbing her brother’s hand for support, “I know you’ll be fantastic, okay? And you can come to complain to me every night if you want. I know I’d like the same thing if I were in your shoes.”

“Thank you for that,” Takumi couldn’t help the slight chuckle he had, squeezing Sakura’s hand before letting go. Surely she was the best little sister he could ask for. And, in however many years it took for the country to long for another ridiculous festival like this, Takumi knew he’d be offering the same support for Sakura. But for now it was his turn to bear this awful ceremonial burden and as he had decided before, he’d do it with a scowl.

It was another few minutes of waiting, of nobles and his siblings to be introduced first before Takumi was called forward. The newest presenting Hoshidan royal, and the first Omega born to Hoshidan royalty in a few generations. Takumi supposed this was supposed to be a sign of good luck, as the last presenting Omega- his great-grandmother- had helped to seal an alliance with the Fire Tribe at their borders. As he stepped into the spotlight, however, the resounding drums felt more like a dirge and Takumi could feel in his body he was not stepping towards some happily-ever-after. So rarely for royalty did that work out, especially when he was supposed to have such little choice as this.

Takumi took his seat in the middle of a banquet table, flanked to his left by Sakura, the only other Omega in their current family line. While her status hadn’t been told to the country yet, Takumi was certain there were only a few more years of shelter she would have before she’d be outed the same as he was and another batch of suitors would come clamoring for this same ceremony. To his right sat Ryoma, heir to Hoshido’s throne and the only current Alpha in their family. Takumi’s relationship with Ryoma was tumultuous at best, but he took comfort that his brother was beside him, if only to know that Ryoma would also have to spend this week shaking hands and judging every suitor just as harshly as Takumi himself.

Ikona was giving a speech where she stood, speaking of her nation and her children in the way only a dignified queen such as herself could. Takumi could only pay attention to every other sentence, too busy looking around the room for any familiar faces, but every now and again he caught a bout of praise that set his face aflame and made him want to bury himself in his clothing. At the end of the speech, after the applause finally faded off, Takumi heard the call for dinner and felt his stomach drop once more.

To many, it wouldn’t seem the presentation ceremonies were any different between Alphas, Betas or Omegas. They all would last seven days, be entirely too invasive and personal, and by all accounts, were more for Hoshido than the royalty the festivities were being thrown for. Coupled with the number of suitors who arrived in droves for each event, at the surface it didn’t seem all that different. 

Takumi knew the difference in this next week wasn’t because of anything written in paper, but how everyone else seemed to interpret the celebration. Ryoma and Hinoka had been able to show off their weapons prowess with pride and took their time in choosing a suitor, even after the festivities had come to a close. For Takumi, his duty was not to appear competent in battle or even when it came to negotiations. ‘For Hoshido’ he was to find his mate at this ceremony, preferably one that would ensure an alliance with a neighboring nation. Specifically, he himself was the draw, and he hated it.

Not only that, but Takumi would also have to contend with national traditions that he had spent most of his life trying to combat. Platters of fish were set before him first, the staff then spreading out from the main banquet table to the rest of the dining room. Bowls of rice and fried vegetables were set alongside the main course, completely different from how Takumi was used to his dinner being served, and for a moment the room was silent except for the bustling of the wait staff as they waited for Takumi to take the first bite.

For his presentation ceremony, like his grandmother’s before him, Takumi was expected to do nothing but find a mate and eat and he absolutely hated it.

  
  


Leo was tired. He wasn’t quite sure if it was his own fault for staying up late to read the last chapter of a book on Hoshidan party traditions or if the fault was with his retainers consistent bickering behind him- not aided by the fact he had to drown them out just to speak with the person across from him about… farming? A Nestrian play? Leo was too far zoned out of the conversation now to remember what they were supposed to be talking about, just that he was thankful Elise somehow knew enough about it to fill in for him. It must have been the play.

“Milord, pardon for just a moment, but was I right in stating that you’re going for the authentic Hoshidan experience and sleeping on a futon? Or was Niles right in saying you’ll be sleeping on the floor-”

“Odin, your question will be answered soon enough. Can you find out for me when dinner is to be served?” Partially so Leo wouldn’t have to keep hearing that bickering and, though Leo was less likely to admit to this, so that he could finally have a decent bite to eat. Travel food was never as good as something made in the kitchen of a castle. Not to mention, having dinner meant he could pretend to not be able to converse with the person across from him.

“I believe they’re bringing it out now, milord,” Odin hummed, bouncing on his toes to peer above the crowd, “Prince Takumi was just served his first plate, and I believe the rest are coming out now to follow.”

Leo peered up at the prince’s table, trying to keep the expression on his face neutral. The last time he had sneered Elise had punched him in the arm and then whined for another ten minutes about hitting his armor. 

“What’cha thinking about?” Elise hummed from beside him, following Leo’s gaze before grinning, “Prince Takumi? So when are you gonna get to meet him? I’m sure he’s going to be a lot nicer in person than you think- Corrin even said he was a good guy!”

“Corrin thinks everyone is good,” Leo muttered, “I doubt he really spent much time around the prince. Plenty of people think he’s a spoiled ass.”

“Leo!” Elise smacked at her brother, “you have to be nice when talking about him- it’s his party after all! Besides, aren’t you supposed to be here on nice political grounds?”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Xander wants us to have some peace treaty with the Hoshidans and they’re refusing to sign- I think we’ve made our stand clear, why should I have to try and court some brat just to be told no once again?” It hadn’t been that long ago that war had loomed on the horizon for both nations thanks to his father but after an… unusual passing, Xander had since taken the throne and was working towards peace with Hoshido, even if the citizens of both nations were apprehensive, let alone their royalty.

“You can at least try your best,” Elise muttered, thanking the staff who set her food down, “we’re supposed to wait, right?”

“Gods, and this thing,” Leo groaned, ignoring the looks shot to him from down the way, “don’t you think it’s a bit arrogant? ‘Ah yes, we in Hoshido have much too much food, so why don’t we make an entire celebration about fattening up our royalty?’ Absolutely unnecessary.”

“You’re whining a lot,” Elise pouted, “make sure you get enough sleep tonight or else you’re gonna be so grumpy tomorrow you’ll scare away Prince Takumi.” Leo frowned, deciding not to return any sort of remark and instead watched the prince.

If Leo was going to be honest, he was grumpy. While he had always known any marriage of his would be for political gain, he had at least hoped for a few more years as a bachelor before he’d have to worry too much about having a spouse to also watch over and- even worse- children. In the very back of his mind, Leo had mostly been hoping to avoid marriage in order to avoid bringing another innocent life into the cruel grasp of Nohr. No amount of reassurance from Xander or Camilla could change that.

Watching the Hoshidan prince, Leo had to wonder what was going through his mind. Was he happy about these festivities or upset? Would he make a good mate? Would he even pick someone who wasn’t an Alpha?

Prince Takumi took the first bite of the meal with a bit of hesitance, which Leo wrote off as nerves, and quickly the dining room descended into the typical dinner time noises. Soft conversation was made between the light clank of silverware on fine dishes and Leo allowed himself to get suckered into another conversation with the noble beside him. Mostly walking back his own statements so Nohr wouldn’t keep coming off as some stodgy, uptight kingdom. 

“I think that’s three,” Niles whispered behind Leo, though it was clear he was chatting with Odin again, “that kid has one hell of an appetite. Although it does look like Hoshidan food is lighter than Nohrian meals.”

“I suppose this is something he should excel in, given this country's history,” Odin mused, his speech sounding abnormally plain as he speculated, “Although I’ve heard he’s got quite the athletic figure.”

“Could have fooled me, hiding under all those robes,” Niles muttered before clicking his tongue against his teeth, “and there’s dish four. Not just soups either, he’s putting away full plates- and trucking on.”

Leo rubbed at the bridge of his nose, glancing up for a moment to see Prince Takumi still working on his food, his manners polite but his gaze entirely focused on the meal before him. Leo supposed he could admire that sort of dedication to ruins one’s figure when a war wasn’t even off the table to some neighboring countries, but then again, this could have been the prince’s wish. A life of leisure in another noble’s castle would surely beat fighting day after day in a fruitless war. 

“Five,” Niles commented casually, but at this point, Leo found himself flustered. Five plates? Was that normal? Had Prince Takumi been working towards this? Leo bit his lip, stealing another glance to the head of the table. Takumi had finally taken a moment, though whether he was finished or just pausing Leo wasn’t sure, and leaned back a little in his seat. There was no obvious change in his stature, nothing to show for what he had packed away, but Leo suddenly found himself wondering at what point would there be? There were seven more days of this and Omegas had an easy time putting on weight. 

“Oh, sorry, six,” Leo was certain he was imagining it, but Niles' voice felt directed at him. That had been his sixth plate? “If you’re counting the rice. Well, Odin, I believe at the next meal we’ll have to set a little wager. How far will the prince get next time, hm?”

“Seven!” Odin chimed, “I’ll make a wager for seven dishes- wait, is this next dinner or breakfast?”

“Mm, let’s say dinner. And I bet he goes over,” Niles hummed, “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Leo frowned, wishing he wasn’t as curious about this situation as he was. An absolutely hedonistic practice by the normally reserved nation of Hoshido and, like the scholar he was, Leo couldn’t help but feel interested. Or at least, that was what he told himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m mostly basing Ikona off of Mikoto as far as her interactions with Takumi go, since Valla is a real country in this and Mikoto is Corrin and Kamui’s actual mom.


	2. Chapter 2

“How much longer will this be?” Takumi looks back to Oboro, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. If he was being honest, he couldn’t remember any of the people who had passed through this room and their poor attempts at gift giving were shown by the slow-growing pile of items on the table beside Takumi. Most of them were some sort of sweet bread or candy, some being from the suitors home country and others being bad attempts at Hoshidan treats. Trying to keep up with appearances, Takumi would take a bite or two and then place the dish to the side. The point of this ceremony may have been to fatten him up, but he wouldn’t so easily give in to blatant hedonism.

“You’ve only met six guests today,” Oboro recounted, “and from what I remember there should be several more- five maybe? Then we’ll break for lunch and you’ll have another couple to meet before the display for the pegasus knights.”

“Gods- how are there so many people? There aren’t even that many countries that border Hoshido!” Takumi groaned, fingers tangled in his hair. As the day wore on he was picking more and more strands from his braids, obviously irking Oboro beside him. At least he had her to thank for a more comfortable outfit. 

“What day are we on again?”

“It’s only the first day, Lord Takumi,” Oboro hummed, “don’t worry, I’m sure someone here won’t be too terrible. Your sister chose her mate from one of her suitors.”

“Tsubaki had been a part of the royal guard and is Sakura’s retainer; Hinoka has known him much longer than just her presentation ceremony. How am I supposed to pick one person after seven days?”

“You could always break off the engagement while courting,” Oboro suggested. Takumi sighed, rubbing at his cheeks before remembering the makeup and groaning louder.

“Yes, technically I can do that, but how many headaches would that cause for everyone else? What if I don’t find someone to court after that? I’m sure the nobility would be buzzing with that, wouldn’t they? Spinster Omega turns down noble for a lonely life to himself,” Takumi said, waving his hands about. A knock at the door had him sitting up once more, Hinata signaling that the next noble was here to see Takumi.

While these one-on-one sort of meetings were going better than Takumi expected, he still wasn’t exactly used to how he was supposed to behave. He wanted to be himself so that any suitors who couldn’t stand his prickly attitude would quickly stop trying to come back around, but he also wanted to play coy and see if he could weasel any information out of the nobles. It may have been a bit underhanded, but after being shut out of one too many meetings Takumi learned the value that could be gotten from gossip. 

His own question was answered, however, as the next suitor entered.

“Hello,” the man before him gave a slight bow- not nearly low enough, Takumi noted- before plastering on a smile that Takumi was almost certain was fake, “I am Prince Leo of Nohr.” There were some other flowery words that followed but Takumi had decided to stop listening after he heard the word ‘Nohr’. There was one side of Takumi that knew this was the perfect opportunity to get secrets straight from the snake’s mouth, but his disdain must have been immediately on his face, ruining such a plan from the start.

“I… don’t mean to offend you with my presence,” Leo continued on with a bit of hesitance, the fake pleasantness still in his voice, “My brother- King Xander- and I thought it may be best to try and bridge the gaps between Nohr and Hoshido like this-”

“Like what, a political marriage? One we’ve turned down before this ceremony even started? Let me guess, you brought your little sister here as well to try and win me over as well,” Takumi had his arms crossed, no longer concerned with looking the part, “Any marriage proposal from Nohr still stands in the face of all your country has done to our and our allies-”

“You think I don’t know that?” And there was the crack in the facade Takumi was looking for. Just like a Nohrian to disguise his awful attitude with fake sweetness, “We’ve been trying to extend the olive branch, you just refuse to listen-”

“We have more pressing matters to deal with than your country’s forgiveness,” Takumi wrote off, though he had been wondering why his mother continued to put off a meeting with the Nohrians. Perhaps she was waiting for Ryoma to take the throne. Perhaps she simply wasn’t ready to forgive.

“Really, when our two nations at war could cause a complete collapse for several of our allies economies? You are yours would really put that at risk just to keep your haughty noses in the air-”

“An alliance with Nohr could easily end just as it has before, with our king dead and your country to blame!” Takumi stood from his seat, his hands on the table to brace himself. Oboro shifted, taking a step closer. While she was here to protect him, she also would have no problem keeping him from leaping over the table at this Nohrian. Takumi deflated a little, sitting back down and crossing his arms once more. Prince Leo seemed to notice this, his shoulders loosening up as well.

“Here,” the prince walked forward at a slow pace, setting a small box in front of Takumi, “this is a present. You don’t have to accept, as I see you’ve done with countless others.”

“I may not, you could be trying to poison me,” Takumi said, refusing to budge from his position. Prince Leo rolled his eyes, opening the box and grabbing a fork from within. He scooped a bite himself, taking it before setting the fork back down.

“There, proof of my innocence. Surely Nohr wouldn’t risk their own prince dying just for something so simple as a poisoning,” Leo said, a smug smile showing on the corner of his lips. 

Takumi frowned, looking down at the gift. It was a small cheesecake, something he had only seen at vendors along the borders and in places like Nestra and instantly his traitorous mouth began to water. Small pink and red fruits lined the rim, making the gift cute in its simplicity. Deciding that he could write off just one bite as a show of faith Takumi scooped a piece from the middle, right beside where Leo had taken his own and took the bite.

For a moment the room was silent, awkwardly so, as Takumi savored the bite and debated on if he could grab another or not. Just like the cheesecakes he had before it was soft and light, creamy, with the fruit adding just a bit of tartness to pull the whole piece together. It was levels above anything else Takumi had been given that day and it took all his willpower to set the fork down and scoot the box over, feigning indifference.

“So you bought me a cheesecake, how nice,” Takumi hummed, looking back at Prince Leo.

“I  _ made _ you a cheesecake,” Leo corrected, arms folded neatly behind his back, “last night. Elise had to help, yes, but that was a homemade gift. Where else would I have gotten a cheesecake in the middle of Hoshido.”

“We have stalls that sell them,” Takumi said, stretching the truth. Usually, it was in bites, after they had been deep-fried, and while Takumi was assuming near the end of this celebration some stalls in town would begin to sell them, it was not a typical food to find this close to the capital. Prince Leo must have been telling the truth.

  
  


Leo was absolutely telling the truth. He wanted to grab hold of the kimono Prince Takumi was wearing and shake him until he finally admitted that he  _ knew _ Leo was telling the truth as well, but something so rash as that certainly wouldn’t have gone over well with the Hoshidan family. It was incredible just how easy this prince could get under his skin.

“Would you like me to bring Elise in to vouch? Or maybe one of the servants of another guest I saw in the kitchens last night making you those sweet buns? Where were they from again? Oh, I think it was Cyrkensia, though I could be mistaken-”

“Alright, alright,” Takumi raised a hand, a bit of a blush showing on his face. Leo hoped it was from embarrassment. “I believe you, I guess. Am I supposed to be happy that you’d humble yourself enough to cook in a kitchen like a normal person? My mother cooks all the time. Big deal.”

“Infuriating,” Leo muttered before he could help himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Still, he knew he couldn’t give up this venture so easily, not when Xander was hoping to hear at least some positive news from this trip. “I do think I’ll have to try it more often. It was a lot more relaxing than anticipated.”

Prince Takumi’s eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Leo with his gaze before he leaned forward, arms resting on the table. Leo found himself matching the prince’s gaze, taking the time to truly get a better look at the man he was supposed to try and court. He was attractive, to say the least, with his hair tied neatly behind him. Leo could see the telltale smudging of makeup and supposed the Omega had something to hide, probably from sleeplessness from where it was placed. Maybe fatigue could be to blame for this grouchy mood?

“What are you scheming?” Takumi asked plainly, so much so Leo almost felt himself sigh in relief. Not playing around with words would make all of this so much easier.

“Nothing, Prince Takumi,” Leo hummed, setting his hands on the table, “nothing except for one chance. You don’t have to put on any sort of nice political mask and I won’t either. Just a stroll in the gardens tonight where I am myself and you yours and we see if any sort of peace can come between our nations. If that doesn’t work, you won’t have to see me any longer this week.”

“And you won’t shove your sister in your place?” Takumi asked. From the way he shifted Leo could bet he was itching to stand and match his gaze. Leo simply nodded in affirmation.

“She was never supposed to try and court you in the first place. She is an Omega herself and too young for politics in the first place,” Leo said simply. Prince Takumi’s gaze remained steady, though he was quiet for another moment.

“Fine,” he finally relented, leaning back only slightly in his chair, “one more condition. Don’t wear whatever awful musk that is.” Leo felt his eyes narrow, but he simply nodded once more, holding out a hand. 

“Deal?”

“Deal.” 

After their quick handshake, Leo turned to leave, making his way quickly to the door. While tonight would show the true outcome of his patience, Leo couldn’t help but think of this as a victory. Before he left, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Takumi quickly grabbing the cheesecake once more and digging in. Definitely a victory.


	3. Chapter 3

The gardens at night were one of Takumi’s favorite places to be, especially in the summer. After a visit from the Vallan royalty and a very helpful Azura, Takumi had begun to see the beauty in the stillness of things. Even with the night’s festivities still clamoring in the background, there was something so quiet about the koi pond that Takumi couldn’t help but feel grateful.

Leo was seated at a bench beneath one of their Sakura trees, holding a small parcel in his hand. Takumi could have groaned at the idea of eating any more, with how full he still was from dinner, but if it was anything like that cheesecake Leo had made he could possibly make an exception.

“You’re late,” Leo said, standing quickly as Takumi approached. While he couldn’t see the other’s prince’s retainers around, Takumi had an idea they wouldn’t be too far out of range if something were to happen. Oboro and Hinata were doing the same.

“Excuse me for needing to change,” Takumi huffed, “those ceremonial robes are awful. I can’t wait until I’m done with this whole thing and they get put up for good.”

“No offense, but they aren’t particularly flattering either,” Leo said, gesturing towards the bench and offering Takumi a seat.

“They aren’t supposed to be,” Takumi said, sitting down and waiting for Leo to sit beside him before continuing on, “it’s supposed to be some kind of symbolism. Every day I get to take off a different layer until the night of the final feast it’s just one and- I don’t know, it’s supposed to show off how much I’ve… changed.”

“How fat you’ve gotten?”

“Gods, are you always this blunt?” Takumi asked, his face nearly scarlet with how deep he was blushing.

“I did say we wouldn’t beat around the bush tonight. While I would like nothing more than to ensure some sort of peace between Nohr and Hoshido, I’m a personal fan of being completely honest whenever the situation allows,” Leo shrugged, “My family has lived in lies for too long to be healthy. Xander wants to try transparency with our people and I feel I should follow through with that here.”

“You’re still coming off like an ass,” Takumi said, crossing his arms.

“Well, that’s an unfortunate side-effect. But that means you can act like an ass all you want too,” Leo hummed, his fingers wrinkling the fabric of the parcel.

“Don’t encourage me,” Takumi sighed, feeling them fall into an awkward silence before pointing at the bag Leo held, “what’s that?”

“Oh, well… I figured I should bring something tonight as well. Elise was showing me how to make macarons while we waited on the cheesecake to set. They didn’t turn out so well, but she thought they still tasted good,” Leo said, coming off a lot more bashful than Takumi had been expecting.

“So you’re giving me rejects?” Takumi asked, taking the parcel when offered. He untied the ribbon, setting it aside before peering in. A dozen or so macarons sat within, most looking either cracked or a little lumpy, ranging in size from just bigger than his thumbnail to almost the palm of his hand. “Did you even try?”

“To be fair, I don’t bake and this was Elise’s second time making them,” Leo held his hands up, “that being said, they do taste alright. I believe it’s chocolate and raspberry flavored.”

Takumi bit his lip before reaching in to grab one of the cookies. Yes, he was still achingly full from dinner, but sweets were one thing Takumi was unable to resist. Especially if these were going to be as good as Leo had shown himself to be before. Taking a bite into the airy cookie, Takumi was rewarded with the subtle flavor of chocolate before tart raspberry had his lips pucker.

“Ah- too much raspberry in that one,” Takumi muttered but finished the cookie all the same, “you should balance that with more chocolate next time. They’re good but not as good as that cheesecake-” As if noticing his politeness Takumi shut his mouth, his ears burning.

“So you liked my cheesecake?” Leo asked, smirking in a way that made Takumi want to do nothing but hit him.

“It was passable- alright, for a beginner,” Takumi scoffed, closing the bag so he wouldn’t be tempted with more sweets, “I may have finished it, but that was only because I hadn’t eaten a large lunch.” Completely a lie, as Takumi’s lunches were nearly as heavy as his dinners were to be, but Leo probably already knew that.

“I’ll just have to try harder next time then,” Leo hummed, “I’m sure Elise would love the practice as well. She’ll be happy for the feedback too. I believe she’s going to try and win your sister’s attention with something similar.”

“Sakura isn’t looking for a suitor, you know,” Takumi said, maybe a bit too defensively. Surely the bubbly little princess Kamui had talked about wouldn’t be any form of threat, but he couldn’t help but be protective of Sakura.

“Yes, and Elise knows that as well. I’m certain she’s not interested in her that way either. That being said, Elise tries to make friends wherever she goes. Right now her thing is gift giving, so we’ll see how that plays out,” Leo hummed, peering around at any place that wasn’t Takumi.

“Sakura isn’t as big a fan of chocolate as I am, but I’m sure she’ll accept any sweets Princess Elise brings,” Takumi said, smoothing his hands over the fabric of his kimono. It was a dark piece, a deep and warm red to contrast most of the white and grey outfits he would be wearing throughout the rest of the festivities. He had considered loosening the white obi around his waist, not wanting it to press too hard against his stomach, but the idea of looking any more disheveled than he already did wasn’t all that appealing.

“I’ll be sure to let Elise know that,” Leo said, his own fingers drumming awkwardly. Takumi decided to fill the silence himself, turning toward Leo.

“Why are you pretending to be an Alpha?” He asked, following Leo’s example of boldness. It was clear Leo had been dreading that question, with the way his shoulders bunched up, and Takumi felt himself smile a bit at that. Good to know he could make the other uncomfortable.

“I didn’t think you’d pick up on it so easily, though I should have guessed to an Omega that cologne would smell much different,” Leo sighed, turning to look at Takumi.

“Habit, I guess?” He started, “my father was beyond furious when he found out that both Xander and I had not present as Alphas, but my sister Camilla had. So, in an attempt to appease him, we still tried to show as Alphas to the rest of the court. It obviously wasn’t much success, as gossip travels fast, but we mostly got into the habit of using that stuff. Was it really that obvious?”

“As much as an ass as you are, you don’t really act like an Alpha. Then again, who am I to talk. Mother and Hinoka thought I’d present as an Alpha just from the way I’ve acted. But yes, it was pretty obvious,” Takumi smirked, “and that stuff smells awful. I’d recommend tossing it if you’re going to try and woo anyone else over. You smell much better today-” Takumi cut himself off, deciding to become more interested in the bag of macarons again.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Leo asked, bold enough to lean closer.

“Gods, not if you’re going to act like that,” Takumi muttered, pulling out a cookie and deciding to eat it instead of speaking with Leo.

The night was filled with conversations like this, a small give and take between the two and dotted with plenty of awkward silences. It wasn’t until Takumi clumsily admitted his love of battle strategy that a real spark was ignited between the two, Leo suddenly rattling off battles that, in his mind, could have been won with fewer casualties if there had only been minor tweaks in the strategy of the commander.

“So you don’t try to actively kill every person you see?” Takumi teased, laughing at the grim face Leo gave him.

“I suppose that’s what you think of Nohr, but no, I like to try and leave as many people alive as possible. That way they can tell horror stories of how strong the second prince of Nohr is,” Leo said this with false bravado, unable to keep from laughing at how ridiculous he sounded soon after.

“At least you’ve had a chance to prove yourself- gods that sounded morbid, never mind,” Takumi frowned, leaning back against the bench.

“Are you saying you’d like to go to battle?”

“No, no, I shouldn't say things like that,” Takumi muttered, rubbing at his face. He almost stopped himself but remembered that he had cleaned himself of any makeup while changing, “I’ve been practicing with a bow for about as long as Hinoka’s been with the pegasus knights, but it’s not like I’ve had any opportunity to show that I’m a decent shot. Now I’ve got to worry about this weight slowing me down too- what if something does happen and Hoshido does go to war? How am I supposed to help out if I stop being good at the only thing I’m good at?”

“First off, you’ve got a sound mind for strategy,” Leo hummed, shifting to the side to better face Takumi, “so I wouldn’t say you’re only good at one thing. But that being said, you must be dedicated to have stayed in fighting shape for so long. I’m sure your skill is too great to be hampered by a little bit of weight.”

“You’ve seen how all this is set up. It’s not going to be just a little bit of weight,” Takumi groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “What if the person I choose wants me to stay in the castle? What if they want me to go back to _their_ castle?” As if remembering his company Takumi sat up a little straighter, shaking his head, “Sorry, now I’ve gone off rambling in front of you too. You don’t need to worry about my burdens.”

“I’d like to think that’s a sign of trust,” Leo said softly, fingers twitching. If any of those romance novels Takumi had definitely not read were true, this would be a moment where Leo would grab his hand and say something sappy about a relationship between the two, but it seemed the other prince had better manners than that, “After all, if you and I are able to hold a casual conversation like this, maybe there is a chance we could be friends. It’s only the first night, however. I should hope I don’t screw this up for the both of us, yes?”

Takumi looked at Leo, allowing himself to actually take a look at the prince for once and not just glance over him. Leo was certainly not plain in the slightest, with his soft eyes and long face and just how his chin came to a slight point. Takumi wondered, for a moment, just how often the Nohrian prince had suitors sending in for a chance to court him and thought that he was lucky to be getting an opportunity like this. Maybe not under the best of circumstances, but to be able to have Leo’s undivided attention for even a night must have been a feat some would fight desperately for.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Takumi finally said, pulling his gaze back to his own lap in an attempt to act like he hadn’t been staring, “I’m proficient in ruining my own personal relationships. We may have to fight a few times before we can actually call each other friends.”

“Could I at least call this night a success?” Leo asked, “Would you be willing to spend more time with me in the future?”

“You’re so far the least awful person I’ve met here, so I suppose,” Takumi responded much faster than he anticipated, feeling his ears burn again, “In fact, I should have you come watch me perform. Then you could judge for yourself whether my archery is hindered or not.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No, not tomorrow, but sometime this week. When there is time,” Takumi hummed, taking the ribbon and tying up the bag of macarons, “This was much more enjoyable than I thought it would be. Thank you for that.”

“My pleasure,” Leo said, standing with a smile before offering his hand to Takumi. With hesitance Takumi took it, allowing Leo to help him up, and noticed a bit late that his palm was definitely a bit clammy. It was nice to know he had the capacity to make him nervous.

“I’ll see you again soon, then,” Takumi said, feeling a little awkward himself as he finally let go of Leo, “and thank you for these. I hope your next gift is a little better.”

“I’ll make sure it is,” Leo smiled, waving as Takumi turned to leave.

The Hoshidan prince took his time leaving the gardens, appreciating the silence and space he was allowed before both Oboro and Hinata would start pestering him with all of their questions and comments. Not to mention his mother and Ryoma scolding him to stop skipping out on important duties such as speaking with the rest of the nobles he had absolutely no desire to meet. At least he could give them a valid excuse, that there was one suitor he had been talking to. Takumi’s cheeks flushed at the idea of another meeting with Leo, his fingers gripping tightly to the parcel in his hands, and he decided to try and head straight to his room. Maybe there, with a little bit of privacy, he could think over how terrible this night hadn’t been and maybe even finish this bag of sweets.


	4. Chapter 4

It isn’t long into his stay when Leo finds himself coming to appreciate Hoshido. For a nation filled with spoiled brats and excess, they do not flaunt it in the manner he had originally expected. Yes, it is clear that most here do not go without a meal, both thanks to their seas overflowing with fish or down to the meticulous planting of the rice paddies, but Leo has found that the attention of the government has been paramount in making sure these resources remain spread about.

Leo also finds himself listening in on the conversations of those around him more than he looks to converse himself, letting Elise be the shining, bubbling beacon for Nohr while he continues to do his usual practices of gossip gathering and note taking. Reporting to Xander what Hoshido excels in and lacks would make bargaining much easier. Information is worth more gold in Nohr than their rock-hard loaves of bread any day, and even this sort of vacation couldn’t keep Leo from doing what he believed his princely duties to be.

“Leo come on! You’re going to make us late!” Elise was pulling Leo along now, pushing her way through the crowd with a few chirps of ‘I’m sorry!’ and ‘excuse me!’. While Prince Takumi may have been the center of focus for the festivities, there were ceremonies and celebrations which took place outside of Takumi’s sphere as well. A demonstration by the pegasus knights and sparring match between kendo-trained warriors had taken place days previously, and although Leo would deny it to everyone, he had been excited to learn of his neighboring country's culture.

“If we don’t meet Sakura in time we’re gonna lose our spot!” Elise pulled harder, causing Leo to trip before he righted himself and pulled back.

“How can you see through any of this? You’re much too short to be the one leading,” Leo muttered, taking a moment to stand on his tiptoes and find the pink-haired princess, “Are you truly on a first name basis already? Princess Sakura does not seem the type to allow such lax behavior.”

“You’re just mad ‘cause Takumi still doesn’t like you,” Elise stuck her tongue out, yelping when she was pulled along instead, her brother now leading their way through the crowd.

“I’m not mad at all,” Leo scoffed, “Prince Takumi and I don’t need that sort of relationship. Besides, I’m more worried about you behaving in an unseemly manner. And let go of my hand!” Leo was flushed as he dropped his sister’s hand, clearly embarrassed that he had allowed the display to go on so long.

“Lame! That’s what you are!” Elise stuck her tongue out again, pushing past Leo to greet Sakura. While in events previous, Princess Sakura had sat with her own family, she had apparently promised Elise a better seat this time around and some insider information on what the events meant. Leo had been reluctant to tag along at first, not wanting to be bound to his sister’s side all day, but the idea of an actual seat rather than standing in the sun for hours on end had been too good an offer to refuse.

“Sakura, this is my big brother Leo,” Elise grabbed Leo’s shirt sleeve, pulling him over, “he’s trying to court your brother, so I guess that’d make him your big bro too?”

“N-no- Elise, that’s not how that works-” Leo stammered out before bowing slightly, “my apologies, Princess Sakura, my sister has always been too loose with her tongue. I assure you my involvement with your brother isn’t anything more than just-” Leo paused, unsure of if he could call Takumi a friend. Anything else seemed rude, for they had already built up a bit of trust between the conversations they had, but would Takumi consider him a friend?

“D-don’t worry, Prince Leo,” Sakura gave a smile, small and barely tugging at the corners of her lips, and nodded her head, “Elise has been quite good company through the past couple days. And- and Takumi has, um… well, you’re the only suitor he’s mentioned by name. I’m sure that means something good.”

“See! You’re totally wooing him!” Elise cheered, causing Leo to become flustered once again. Rather than continue to tease her brother, however, she pulled Sakura into a conversation, sitting down with her and letting Leo find his seat beside them.

Well… Leo supposed that was a good start. If Takumi was calling him by name, it meant their conversations actually meant something. Not to mention, the feedback from Takumi on his gifts must have helped Elise become so close with Sakura so fast. Perhaps he was reading far too into it, or perhaps the heat was already getting to his head, but Leo couldn’t help but feel joy at that idea. Being friends with Takumi, and even having the chance at courting him- gods, he was just as sappy as Camilla’s romance novels.

“Oh, oh!” Elise suddenly perked up as the crowd began to simmer down, patting Leo’s leg, “everything’s starting!” Leo focused on the court, pulling a bit at the neck of his shirt, and watched as people began to march in from the sides.

It’s an archery event, or competition, Leo wondered, and the Nohrian prince would be lying if said he wasn’t anxious to see if Takumi would be coming to perform. While he had stated a few times that Hinoka and Ryoma had similar events during their presentation ceremonies, it was clear things were different for Omegas. Still, a flash of color caught Leo’s eye, and his heart jumped in recognition.

Leo took notice of a difference in appearance between most of the competitors as they lined up into their respective places. It seemed as though the Betas were colorfully dressed, with bright tops to contrast the black pants they wore. Alphas had a more reserved approach, with stark white tops and a deep gray as the color of their bottoms. And, sticking out like a sore thumb, was Takumi. Red, bright and shining, the color of Hoshido, was the only color which robed Takumi, and Leo could instantly tell he wasn’t supposed to be there.

Whether it wasn’t something to traditionally occur or Takumi somehow snuck in last minute Leo couldn’t be sure, but it was clear from the shifting in the crowd that something here wasn’t quite right. From the corners of his hearing, Leo listened to the whispers, piecing together with his limited understanding of Hoshidan what they were saying. Complaining of Takumi ‘always needing to show off’, of ‘him not being grateful enough for this festival.’

“Just be happy,” Leo was certain that accent was from Izumo, one of Hoshido’s closer allies, “once he is married off, we won’t have to bother with him playing strategist any longer.” Leo frowned, unable to keep his emotions off his face for a moment. Were the nobility here really that against Takumi? Was it his position as an Omega or the younger prince that caused this backlash?

“Takumi is a skilled archer- he wanted there to be a horseback section as well but Mother couldn’t pull those kinds things together,” Sakura’s gentle voice spoke just above the din of the crowd, clearly pointed at Leo, “You should see him practice sometime.”

Leo simply nodded, not wanting to take his eyes from the scene, and muttered a thank you. He watched various archers pull back into a familiar position, similar enough to how Niles shot but different enough for Leo to wonder if it is because of the nation or the type of bow. When it was Takumi’s turn to shoot, Leo felt himself sit on his hands to keep from fidgeting so much. Why was he so nervous to see the other shoot? They had barely known each other but a few days, but Leo knew this was more than just his feelings. It was the desire to see Takumi perform in perfection to get back at those nobles speaking ill of him. It was a kinship born in the need to show off, even if it was a bit childish at times, and Leo leaned forward when Takumi made his first shot.

A direct hit, clean to the center of the target.

There was a light smattering of applause, with Elise nearly standing to cheer before Takumi suddenly drew another arrow to fire. Leo could tell, as he pulled his hands back into his lap, that this was rehearsed and stiff and nothing at all like what he was sure Takumi would have been capable of on the battlefield. As the second shot landed, almost identical to the first, Leo knew he had to see Takumi training on his own terms.  


 

Leo thinks to himself that maybe he could get used to Hoshido. The quiet nights with doors left wide open, balmy winds blowing in to freshen the room and small bugs whining in the bushes to keep it from being completely silent. From his guest bedroom, he could hear the fountain pouring slowly and even further in the distance the sound of the castle staff and other guests who just couldn’t find it in themselves to turn in for the night.

It’s during the scorching heat of the day that Leo found himself missing Nohr, especially now as he wandered through the brush with Hinata before him and Niles behind him. If anyone had told him in trying to court another prince he would actually wind up in the middle of the wilderness somehow hidden on the Hoshidan castle grounds being escorted by not only the prince but his two retainers- gods what sort of situation was he in?

Still, as much as Leo wanted to cut into the conversation before him- rapidly fired Hoshidan, back and forth between Takumi and his retainers- he couldn’t help but to smile at this. Takumi had trusted him enough to bring Leo to what he assumed were private training grounds and to do so with only the accompaniment of his own personal retainers. Either Takumi truly trusted him, or he believed that his retainers were far superior to Leo’s own.

“In the dense undergrowth of the Hoshidan wilds, a hunting troupe emerges, prowling in the heat of the day, in the blazing, scorching rays of-”

“Odin!” Leo snapped, brought out of his reprieve by his retainer’s chattering.

“Gods, finally,” Takumi’s voice called from further ahead, “we were wondering who would shut him up.”

“Your words do not wound me, prince of the sun!” Odin scoffed, shaking his head, “For I understand that true genius like my own is a gift not to be swayed by mere words!”

“Well if you understand that, the chatter can cease,” Niles hummed, ignoring the obvious and nearly audible pout that Odin was giving. Leo nodded in agreement, happy when they finally stopped into a clearing.

“This is it?” Leo asked, moving forward to stand by Takumi.

“Yeah, this is where I usually do my training,” Takumi shifted, arm out as Oboro handed him his bow and a quiver of arrows, “we kinda use this for everything- kendo, lance training, but mostly Hinata and I fuck around with bows while Oboro makes fun of us.”

“You- what?”

“Aren’t we still doing the ‘I’ll be my usual asshole self if you are’ routine?” Takumi asked, turning to look back at Leo, “did the swearing really catch you off guard?”

“Of course,” Leo frowned, “not that it should have. You seem the type to have a foul mouth like that.” When Takumi laughed and smacked his arm, Leo felt as if he was burning from the contact.  

“Whatever,” Takumi stepped further into the clearing, helping Hinata and Oboro to set up some of the stationary targets while Leo found a place to sit, Odin soon squatting beside him and Niles taking his time to scurry up a tree for a place to watch. At least, that was what Leo guessed he was doing. Niles always had the most unusual hiding places.

“Alright, nerds, watch how it’s done,” Takumi said, taking a familiar stance as he began to fire practice shots into the targets, the consistent ‘thwack’ of arrows finding their mark soothing to Leo. On days when he had nothing better to do, he would listen to the sound of Niles practicing, honing himself despite his handicaps. From how consistent Takumi’s shots were, Leo could tell he put in just as many countless hours.

For a moment, Leo mourned for Takumi, because he could clearly see just how hard this week had been on him. The emotional and mental strain he was clearly going through just to keep from having an outburst or running off to hide would have been enough to deter Leo from a similar event. Takumi had admitted to him the day previous that he had still been returning to this secluded corner to practice each night, something to calm him down before he made a vain attempt at a good night’s sleep.

Six days of consistent feasting had not done Takumi’s body well- at least, that’s what Leo supposed he should say. Although he knew of the social stigma of having an overweight warrior, Takumi clearly carried the extra pounds well. Though his training uniform was clearly too tight, pulling around his middle in a way Hoshidan clothing did not typically do, he still carried himself as if this were just another momentary inconvenience. Still, years of dedication steamrolled away with a bit of pushy tradition and a few extra feasts…

“It’s rude to stare,” Niles’ voice calls from behind Leo, causing the blond prince to sputter out some form of ‘I wasn’t staring’ before returning to just that. Takumi’s jauntiness had burned off in the midday heat, his gaze focused and brow furrowed as he continued his shots, now moving on from one target to firing several arrows at a time to multiple. In Leo’s haze, he had missed the removal of a sleeve, exposing Takumi’s arm up to the shoulder.

 _For a better range of motion_ , some part of Leo’s mind supplied, but he couldn’t be bothered to care for that right now. Seeing him move, tanned skin pulling taught, muscles coiled beneath what Leo could only assume was a soft layer of fat, before the inevitable release of the arrow and quick notching of another- Leo was absolutely staring, unabashed, and not even Niles’ teasing could change that.

The show went on, with Leo finally reigning himself in to clap after every success of each more daring shot Takumi decided to pull. First, it was fruit thrown in the air by Hinata, followed by moving clay disks. The longer this routine continued, the more he moved, the more Takumi began to loosen up again until he was laughing at each bullseye, suddenly growing bold with his actions. He fired no longer at things just tossed up but directly at him, still knocking them from the air with the satisfying ‘chunk’ of an arrow on the target.

“Alright and-” there’s a pause, Takumi’s legs coiled as he waited for Hinata to line up a shot himself and all too late did Leo realize Hinata was going to _fire at Takumi._ He stiffened, completely ready to understand that this could mean a rushed trip back to the castle- “loose!”

The arrow flew and Takumi, the daredevil he was, reached out to grab it, flipped it in his hand, and fired it back at a target beside Hinata. And with the way the two were cackling, Leo knew that this really was what Takumi enjoyed doing most.

“Impressive, yeah?” Leo was once more snapped out of his gawking, Takumi standing before him with his hands on his hips, “Hinata and I have been practicing that one for a while. I wanted to do something like that for the festival but Mother thought it’d be bad if the other archer missed and I got hit instead.”

“You caught it midair,” Leo said stupidly, finally pulling in enough control to at least sit up straight once more, “I’ve never seen something quite like that. Niles is an amazingly skilled archer and I don’t believe he’d ever try something quite so rash.” There was some non-committal noise from Niles’ position and an ashamed look on Odin’s face to suggest that they had possibly tried something just like that, but Leo decided to ignore him in favor of speaking with Takumi.

“It took a lot of practice to get there first- I don’t think I’d do something like that on the battlefield-”

“Milord you will not be on the battlefield anytime soon,” Oboro chided from the sides of the ring, earning an eye roll from Takumi. He gestured beside Leo, asking for a seat, and Leo shifted over to give him space.

“Yeah yeah, of course not,” Takumi muttered, setting his yumi down before grabbing the towel from his waist. He wiped at his forehead before resting it over his neck, completely oblivious to the fact that Leo was still definitely staring. While it couldn’t have been as bad as it would to an Alpha, Takumi’s scent was strong in Leo’s nose, absolutely intoxicating. He wanted badly to reach out and brush at the soft curling flyaway hairs that framed his face or even to hold onto his hand and let Takumi lean against him.

Enamored, that’s what Elise had called it, he was enamored with the Hoshidan prince, and Leo was starting to hope, desperately, that Takumi at least held a token of similar affection for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like the Noh Mask and I feel like this chapter took a bit from that but *shrugs emoji*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh so this chapter is at least twice as long as the others. I’m a sucker for happy endings, alright?

“Last day,” Oboro said, standing behind Takumi as he adjusted in his seat, “excited?”

“More than,” Takumi hummed, patting down his kimono once more, then folding his fingers together, “I only have to deal with this awful crowd for one more day and then I can do my best to try and regain some semblance of normalcy. Shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

“Of course not, milord,” Oboro smiled, the grip on her naginata relaxing slightly, “Just know Hinata and I will be with you wherever you go.”

“Thank you,” Takumi shifted one last time before finally getting comfortable, glancing over his shoulder at Oboro, “It’s comforting to know as much. I would be lost without the two of you.”

A knocking at the door had Takumi sitting up once more, leaning slightly against the table, and through the sliding door came Prince Leo, a neatly wrapped package in his hands and a small smile present on his lips. If Takumi was being honest with himself, it was a relief to see the Nohrian prince first.

“I guess we’re starting strong today,” Takumi mused, allowing his shoulders to fall as he relaxed, “it’s probably for the better. Get the worst out of the way first so I can take it easy the rest of the day.”

“Do you ever have anything nice to say?” Leo asked as he approached, setting down the gift which Takumi eagerly unwrapped, releasing a small puff of warm air and the scent of chocolate to the room as a plate of cookies stared up at him.

“I will after I try one of these,” Takumi hummed, picking up one of the cookies before tearing it in half. He offered the other half to Leo first, who declined, then turned back to Oboro and held it out. She sighed, shaking her head to decline as well, and Takumi snorted. “Oh well, more for me. Although you’ll have to give one to Hinata on your way out. He’d be bummed to find out I offered you sweets and not him.”

“I’ll be sure to take one with me,” Leo said, nodding his head before clasping his hands behind his back. While Takumi had picked up that this was a trait of the Nohrian prince, it was one rooted in stoicism and what Takumi had learned to be a symptom of Leo’s nervousness. He usually spoke with his hands when excited, knowing they were clasped tightly behind him did not set him at ease.

“What’s wrong,” Takumi asked, hesitant to take another cookie from the look Leo was giving him.

“I… I know this is the last day of your celebration,” Leo began, “and the last day before you will make your choice on who will be courting you from here on. I understand it’s going to be quite a nerve-wracking day for you, but I would hope to set you at ease with some news of my own. I-” Leo paused, taking a breath, and Takumi found himself prickling at just how formal he was being once more, “I would like to remove myself from the pool of suitors. After careful consideration-”

“Bullshit,” Takumi decided not to let Leo finish, his own temper flying too hot to keep him from interjecting. While there had to be something keeping Leo from being completely candid, Takumi could already feel his own insecurities beginning to gnaw away at the back of his mind and he had to put them to rest before they made too much of a mess.

“It’s too late for you to pull a stunt like this,” Takumi said, watching the way Leo’s shoulders tensed, “if there’s something you should have told me, spit it out.”

“Takumi- Prince Takumi-”

“No, cut the formal shit,” Takumi hissed, “My nerves have been frayed from day one of this mess and I have been holding in a breakdown for three days now so if you don’t speak plainly with me I’m going to start shouting.”

“Gods you’re difficult,” Leo muttered, seemingly unphased by Takumi’s attitude, “I simply… worry for what this would cause. For Nohr- of course, but Hoshido as well. I mean, if you take into consideration our relationship as of now, the state of our nations’ may be too far gone to fix with a simple marriage. Not to mention the pressure it would put on us, you and I, to not only have to make sure things did not dissolve between us but the consistent attacks we would receive from the other’s citizens. If you factor in my being a Beta-”

“You’ve cooked your own brain,” Takumi mumbled under his breath, watching the way Leo had so easily caved and begun explaining himself. True to form he was gesticulating, hands gesturing around as he continued to list anxieties and worries that something like their engagement would bring. Takumi had a strong desire to hold those hands steady and while he would have been more reserved in his actions even a few days ago, Takumi did not feel that sort of impediment now.

“Leo,” he said softly, a complete contrast to his prior outburst, “listen.” Takumi stood from his seat, easily passing the table and grabbing Leo’s hand in his own, “Listen to me. Thank you for thinking of all these worries, but you can’t have thought I hadn’t already considered them.”

“N-no, no, I wasn’t insinuating that,” Leo said quickly, clearly caught off guard by Takumi’s bold action, “I merely wanted to bring up these points. If there was something you missed, I didn’t want-” Leo took a quick breath, gaze focusing on Takumi as he frowned, “You’re already going to be going through so much, no matter who you choose. I wanted to help you make the best choice for you.”

“How sweet,” Takumi said gently, pulling his eyes down to look at Leo’s hand in his. He couldn’t stand to stare at him for so long, not when he knew it would just make him more flustered in the long run, “to think a Nohrian prince would be thinking of my wellbeing. Not to inflate that ego of yours, but it only makes you more appealing.”

“Takumi-”

“I told you, I’ve already thought about these things. I thought about them for weeks before this party, the pros and cons of who I should pick based on whatever emotions Hoshido is feeling and how best to settle them. I’ve thought of which countries I wouldn’t mind living in and which I would love to avoid,” Takumi spoke as his free hand traced over Leo’s gloved hand, carefully running the pattern of the stitching, “and as you know, Nohr was never on that list. From the start I had decided against your country and whoever they sent as their ambassador.”

Takumi could feel Leo’s hand shaking and could see the way his shoulders tensed from that statement. He could feel Oboro’s gaze on his back, wary of the attention he was so openly lavishing upon Leo in a way completely uncharacteristic to himself. Takumi took a breath, settling his own nerves, and peered up, catching Leo’s eyes.

“You’re quite a force to be reckoned with, Leo,” Takumi said, feeling a smile pull at his lips, “Out of all the other suitors I could choose- better nations and better allies, all of them- and that you’ve made me want to choose _you_ . I should have expected as much from some sly and scheming Nohrian. But it doesn’t change how I feel. At the end of the night, it is my choice to make, and I can’t have the only person who’s given a damn about _me_ decide to renounce his place.”

For a moment the room was silent save their breathing. Leo’s grip tightened suddenly, warm brown eyes tearing away from Takumi as his breath hitched. “Takumi, I don’t think you understand- you didn’t hear me clearly, it isn’t just my nation. I- what if there are things I can’t do for you? What if there are things I want to ask of you that you won’t like?”

“From all the stories I’ve heard, a relationship isn’t something easy,” Takumi hummed, his beating heart a reminder that as calm as he was acting, he was still so close to boiling over and having that promised meltdown, “there will be things we disagree on. But know that your being a Beta will not impact this at all. No matter what anyone has to say. Besides, there’s going to be things about me you won’t like-”

“Your stubbornness and ability to ramble on like no other comes to mind,” Leo teased, his grip loosening ever so slightly.

“At least you already know what you’re getting into,” Takumi snorted, pulling his hand out of Leo’s with a soft sigh. He stood still, chin tilted up and gaze strong as he looked over Leo once more, trying his best to blink away the watering in his eyes. “Leo, this is as much your decision as it is mine. Would… would you accept, if I called your name at dinner tonight? Or are you serious about pulling away from this?”

Leo was silent for much too long, clearly deliberating what words he was supposed to say and which way to phrase them to least hurt Takumi. He was expecting a ‘no’, something simple and short and not worth any of the rambling the two of them had gone on and on about. If Leo had enough doubts to be bringing up political issues, wouldn’t he have personal doubts as well? Would he require Takumi to come back to Nohr? To give up his home? Would he even consider their relationship outside of just something political?

“I would,” Leo finally said, voice soft yet unwavering, “I’ve enjoyed every second of my time with you, Takumi. There are so many things I have closed myself off to before, both for my nation and what I assumed was my own personal health, but being around you this past week, just knowing how our relationship has built upon itself in the time we’ve made- gods I feel so sappy saying all of this, but-” Takumi can see shining in Leo’s own eyes and he did his best to keep from reaching up to wipe away tears that don’t even exist yet, “You’ve already made me so happy. Any trials that would come our way, I’m certain we could work through them.”

“Do you read romance novels or something?” Takumi snorted, biting his lip and finally wiping his eyes against his sleeve, “What a turn around you’ve had, I’ve probably gotten whiplash. Why were you so keen on ending your chances if you have such- such feelings for me?”

“Although my cool attitude may have fooled you, I tend to be a bit of a worrier,” Leo said, biting his own lip, “yes there was all that about Nohr or whatever, but- well, I was mostly worried of how you truly thought of me. I know you’re suspicious of Nohr’s advances, yet here I am buttering you up all week with gifts and conversation and the like. I worried you would think I was being disingenuous.”

“You’re not cool at all,” Takumi quipped, “Yes, you’ve been doing all the ‘right steps’ as far as this courting thing goes, but shouldn’t that be a positive? I doubt any real Nohrian trying to ruin my life would have been as considerate as you either. You’re not the only one who’s been trying to bribe me with sweets, but you were the only one I felt comfortable to show where I practice in the dead of night. Do you think I would do that if I thought you to be some sort of spy or assassin Leo?”

“I guess not,” Leo said, looking a bit surprised as Takumi took his hands again, “although that was very stupid of you- Niles and Odin were still armed and even if I wasn’t, you know I’m a mage-”

“Let’s not talk about all the ways you could have killed me, because you haven’t,” Takumi hummed, “and let’s not talk of ways you could disappoint me because we’re both human here and of course you’ll be disappointing. But so will I.” Takumi squeezed, smiling despite his nerves, and turned, pulling Leo to the table where he was supposed to be seated.

“Now,” Takumi said, doing his best to fight the small laugh bubbling in his chest, “you have to help me find a way out of the rest of these interviews. Oh, and help me finish that plate of cookies. I’ve got robes to try and fit into tonight, got it?”

 

Seven days prior, Leo would have been excited to pack his bags and be out of Hoshido. One final night of hedonism, absolutely played up as this was to be the final night of festivities, and Leo would have then been safely called back to Nohr, a book in hand as he curled up in his carriage and ignored Elise on their entire journey back. He would go home and greet Xander, deliver a report on just how stubborn and selfish Hoshido continued to be, and then get to work trying to solve Nohr’s impending agricultural crisis or maybe helping to draft a financial reform for Kamui so she could present the queen of Valla with some stop-gap to help their failing kingdom. Whatever the case, Leo had not been expecting to want to stay in Hoshido. He had not been expecting to want to stay with _Takumi_ , of all people.

“Prince Takumi will arrive soon, I’m sure,” Elise said, her hand on Leo’s arm as they finally finished mingling and headed towards their seats in the dining hall, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so nervous, Leo. Is everything alright?”

“Certainly,” Leo said, looking towards his little sister, “I’m just wondering when we’ll be allowed to start dinner is all. I missed lunch today.” He had missed lunch in favor of packing, too terrified at the idea of Takumi somehow picking someone else. Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of it and his departure would have to be immediate.

“I’m sure it will be soon,” Elise smiled, giving a small curtsey as Leo pulled her chair out for her, feet kicking slowly under the table as she looked up towards Takumi’s spot at the main table. “I wonder what Prince Takumi will be wearing today. He always seems to be in something colorful outside of dinners, I hope it’s not something so plain again tonight.”

“It’s ceremonial, Elise,” Leo said, pulling his chair closer to the table and folding his hands in his lap to keep from jittering about, “it’s supposed to serve as a reminder through the whole ceremony of his purity or- or something like that. I’m certain it’s also used as a constant measure as to how much he’s, um… gained, throughout this.”

“Oh yeah!” Elise sat up a little more, “that’s crazy, isn’t it? He started off so small, I wasn’t expecting a bunch of dinners to really have that sort of effect. I mean, Sakura hasn’t changed much at all-”

“I think it’s part of their ceremony,” Leo explained, unwilling to explain to Elise that Takumi was also eating double the portions of everyone else at that table. The idea had him hot under the collar, a worry he had wanted to voice to Takumi in their earlier meeting but something he still wasn’t able to put words to. Was it just the act of Takumi stuffing himself that left him warm or the actual proof that those feasts were doing something, going somewhere, and the idea that Takumi could inevitably put on more weight than just this. It was selfish of him, something he wanted and knew exactly how much Takumi hated.

“He’s lucky, getting to eat all that,” Elise pouted, “I’m gonna ask Camilla if we can have a big feast like this when we get home. It’s been so long since we’ve done something like this!”

“Xander’s birthday is but a month away, Elise, I doubt we’ll be having any sort of feast until then,” Leo said, eyes scanning the room for the Hoshidan royalty once more. His nerves were frayed, his worries still laying heavy on his mind, and Leo wished for a moment that he could blink and be on the other end of the night, Takumi’s decision announced and giving him a chance to skip all of this awful waiting.

“Oh! They’re coming now, look!” Elise bounced in her chair, turning to watch as the royal family entered the dining hall. Just as it had every night things fell silent, music lingering softly in the background as everyone stepped in slowly to their places. Prince Ryoma was first to reach his seat, clad in a bright red kimono with black accents lying in a pattern that Leo knew mirrored the way his armor looked. Princess Hinoka was sporting a white kimono with pale blue and bright red in swirling patterns, probably the most elegant and feminine outfit Leo had seen her in during the entire week. Princess Sakura and Queen Ikona had mirroring outfits, with the queen’s being nearly pure white with the pattern of cherry blossoms lining the hems of her kimono and Sakura’s in the same fashion, only with the colors switched.

When Leo saw Takumi, his heart fluttering away in his chest, he couldn’t help the smile that came over him. Truly, Takumi would look good in anything he wore. From the pale, many-layered robes he had started this festival with to the simple training gear he had worn in the forest only the day previous, Takumi simply needed to carry himself with confidence and the outfit would fall perfectly around him.

This kimono was no different, falling simply to the floor and doing absolutely nothing to hide what a week’s worth of feasting had done to Takumi’s frame. Then again, Leo supposed that was the point. The deep blue background contrasted nicely with Takumi’s skin, highlighting the contrast without draining him of color and making him look sickly. Swirling patterns of gold ran along the edges of the fabric, followed along with red and white flowers. The symbol of Hoshido was displayed proudly against his back, just large enough to be seen despite the fact that Takumi’s very long hair was trailing behind him and covering some of it up.

“Prince Takumi has such pretty hair,” Elise said, just loud enough for Leo to hear before she turned back to him, “have you touched it? I bet it’s so silky and soft! Sakura said he takes really good care of it.”

“I… haven’t,” Leo said softly, still trying to find his words as Takumi stepped up to his place and sat, hands folded before him and a neutral expression on his face. Leo couldn’t see from where he sat what had been done with his small flyaway or the shorter hair that usually poked out of his ponytail, wondering if Oboro had braided them back for Takumi. Leo found himself with a sudden desire to learn how to do so if only to be able to see Takumi like this whenever he pleased.

Queen Ikona gave an opening speech after everyone was seated, saying the typical sorts of things like thanking everyone and promising that the night would end just as nicely as this had all started. She then began to talk of Takumi, of how proud she was that he had always found a way to balance his own desires with tradition and how she expected his budding relationship to usher in a new and grand era for Hoshido.

Leo, so caught up in watching Takumi’s expressions, didn’t realize the set of eyes directly on him from the Queen, catching her gaze a moment too late and suddenly flushed with the idea that this could actually happen. Had Takumi spoken with his siblings about him? Would they actually allow something like this to happen? The empty seat beside Takumi only had Leo more anxious. Would he be the one to sit there? Would he have to give some sort of acceptance speech?

Before Leo realized, dinner had begun, the clattering of dishes pulling him out of his staring and back to his plate. It was just… courting. That was what he had to remind himself of. He’d have a chance to court Takumi, for them to settle into a relationship and see if it would actually last, for him to have the chance to woo over the Hoshidan family and possibly do right by Nohr at the same time. He just needed to breathe, that was all.

“Oh shoot, I should have asked Sakura if she knew any recipes,” Elise pouted, “I’m gonna miss some of this stuff when we go back home.”

“I’m certain she wouldn’t mind being your pen pal,” Leo said, offering a small smile, “and maybe she could come to visit if things between our nations settle. Camilla would certainly love to meet her, I’m sure.”

And suddenly everything was pins and needles again. Dinner had not lasted nearly as long as Leo had hoped or expected, but as Takumi was the one to stand this time, he knew that had probably been the reason why. Leo expected him to stand at the same podium his mother had and give a speech about who he would choose and why, or maybe even just some words about how thankful he was that everyone had arrived. It would have been a perfectly normal way to officially end dinner and start the night.

Instead, Takumi was silent as he walked away from his place at the table, hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe, leaving the rest of the royal family and making his way onto the large floor of the dining room. If Leo had thought his heart racing before it was nothing compared to its tempo now, hammering away at the walls of his chest, nearly threatening to give out on him.

Takumi was slow in his walk, his expression neutral but the worrying of his lip betraying just how nervous he was. When Takumi turned towards Leo’s table he could see the small shift on his face, the smile just barely present, and Leo had to fight to keep from leaping up from the table right there and running for Takumi himself.

“Prince Leo,” Takumi’s voice rang out as he stopped before Leo, giving a small bow. When he rose, his eyes were shining with fresh tears, his smile now unable to be contained, “Prince Leo of Nohr, would you do me the honor of joining me tonight for the rest of my ceremony.” Takumi had a hand outstretched, his fingers shaking slightly as he waited for Leo’s response.

Mustering as much of his composure as he could and doing his best to ignore the way Elise had gasped in earnest surprise behind him, Leo stood, taking Takumi’s hand and bowing to press a soft kiss against his knuckles.

“Prince Takumi,” he began, hoping whatever blush had risen to his face wasn’t too awful, “Nothing would please me more.” Leo felt their fingers intertwine, Takumi leading him back up towards the table with the rest of his family. He was absolutely buzzing now, his anxiety present but morphing more with every passing moment to excitement.

“Do I have to give a speech?” Leo whispered, frowning as Takumi laughed, “don’t laugh at me, that was a perfectly reasonable question.”

“Leo, I won’t be giving a speech,” Takumi hummed, squeezing Leo’s hand as they drew closer. “Hinoka didn’t even give one. Just Ryoma. He could give a speech in his sleep, though. I’m… actually sort of glad I don’t need to do any public speaking.”

“Maybe you’d be good at it,” Leo said, ignoring the look Takumi gave to instead pull his chair out and gesture for Takumi to sit, a warm smile on his face from the flustered look Takumi gave.

“Finally deciding to be a gentleman?” Takumi asked, shifting in his seat as Leo sat beside him.

“You were the one who agreed to no frilly sort of attitude. I can be a perfect gentleman, especially if it means impressing your family,” Leo said, apparently just loud enough for Sakura to hear beside him. She giggled, smiling as Leo waved to her.

“Princess Sakura, nice to see you again,” Leo said.

“And you, Prince Leo,” Sakura nodded, “I- I was hoping Takumi had become friends with you as well. Princess Elise has been very kind to me while here.”

“She’s quick to make friends with anyone close in age. I’m glad you two have gotten along so well. She said something about maybe exchanging letters in the future?”

“Oh, I would love that!” Sakura nearly jumped in her seat, causing both Takumi and Princess Hinoka to laugh behind him. She quickly blushed, going silent, and Leo turned back in his seat, looking at Takumi.

“I… can’t thank you enough for this,” Leo said softly, but Takumi held a finger to his lip.

“No time to be sappy now,” Takumi hummed, a smile on his lips, “we can take a walk in the gardens after this. But for now, you have to entertain my family.” Was that a smile, or was that a smirk? Leo couldn’t tell.

 

Dinner, or at least another wave of food, continued after Takumi had brought Leo back, the conversation now clearly more lively than before. Leo continued to peek out over the crowd, making sure he caught a glimpse of Elise, as well as to make sure Niles was still tailing her, before he’d settle back down and continue to speak with Takumi’s family.

To his surprise, they were much kinder than he had imagined. Some of it could have been forced smiles and the like due to their large crowd, yes, but Leo had grown up in Nohr, a land rife with all sorts of deception and acting. If the Hoshidan royal family was trying to deceive him, they must have been very good at it.

“Are you happy I gave you that chance?” Takumi asked, his arm wrapped around Leo’s as they made slow steps through the garden, the sound of beating drums and laughter still going on behind them. Leo had a feeling this party wasn’t going to end any time soon and their eventual requirement to return would surface, but Leo would take whatever time alone with Takumi while he still could.

“I am,” Leo smiled, glancing down at Takumi, “I’m glad you’re giving me another, too. I’m just hoping my family doesn’t end up scaring you away.”

“What, Elise? Or your older siblings? If Elise is as peppy as she is and you’re, well… you-”

“-what’s that supposed to mean-”

“I can’t see your older siblings being too bad,” Takumi continued on without interruption, ignoring the frown on Leo’s face, “not unless they get all weird like Hinoka and Ryoma can- oh, by the way, they were just being nice with you tonight. Expect a full rundown of ‘if you hurt a hair on his head we’ll skin you alive’ sort of piece tomorrow morning at breakfast.”

“Gods I thought that had gone well,” Leo sighed, waiting for Takumi to sit before taking his seat beside him. It wasn’t long before Takumi’s head was resting on his shoulder, Leo taking his hand and twining their fingers together.

The silence between them was comfortable, something Leo could say he had not expected to happen so soon, but being with Takumi had been easier than any other relationship Leo had in his life. His siblings were well-meaning, but there were times when he couldn’t stand to be around them. Perhaps that would happen with Takumi eventually, but now Leo couldn’t get enough of him.

“You smell good,” Takumi finally muttered, obviously keeping his gaze forward so Leo couldn’t see the inevitable blush on his face, “Mother always said that a mate would smell right. I’m so glad that awful cologne you had wasn’t your real scent.”

“You should get used to the way that smells,” Leo said, thumb rubbing along the back of Takumi’s hand, “it’s Xander’s favorite. Then again, I think it suits him better than me.”

“Ugh, great, another reason to dread a trip to Nohr,” Takumi muttered, hiding his face in Leo’s sleeve, “Leo this is going to be so hard… How am I supposed to pretend I like your country?”

“I’ve been doing a fairly good job- hey!” Leo yelped when Takumi shoved him, scrambling to readjust himself before pouting and pushing back at Takumi, “don’t scare me like that, damn. But… I’m being serious. There are still plenty of things your nation has done that I don’t understand or can’t seem to grasp. Why was your family so willing to let us court? Why did we get an invitation in the first place if Queen Ikona has been so unwilling to meet before?”

“It’s the timing of things, Leo,” Takumi sighed, “Ryoma is due to be coronated within a year and Mother still wasn’t sure how she wanted to handle your brother’s sudden ascension to the throne. King Xander has seemed nothing but honest and kind with his intentions, but your father- Garon, he… there is a lot of damage to be undone, Leo, you have to understand that.”

“I do,” Leo said simply, shaking his head, “I don’t want to talk about this tonight. I know we’ll have to eventually, but… I’m not having my father’s shadow over me tonight. Let’s just think about the good things ahead, right?”

“Right,” Takumi said softly, curling up against Leo again. Silence fell over them once more, Leo listening to the sounds of the last few cicadas calling in the trees and the crickets coming out to herald the arrival of night. The sunset could be caught just over the walls of the castle, deep oranges fading into a dark purple and inky black, and Leo found himself a little more at home. The same sun rose and set over their kingdoms. They could get through this together.

“Leo?” Leo responded with a hum and Takumi continued, “thank you. I… I know we talked about this earlier, but… I was nervous too. I thought you would really be packing up to go today and I would have missed my chance at something beyond just a political marriage.”

“It’s natural to be worried,” Leo said, “You saw how much of a mess I was in.”

“Yes but your worries were real,” Takumi muttered, “I mean, I guess they were. Worrying about the state of our nations and the like- that’s at least pragmatic. I’m always stressed about the same old stupid things and it just gets old.”

“Well… tell me some of them,” Leo shifted, looking down at Takumi, “let me know and maybe I can soothe your nervous soul.”

“What a dork,” Takumi muttered, looking away from Leo. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, shrugging one shoulder after, “it’s just… stupid things. How others see me. Will I still just be some hotheaded Omega to them after this? Should I even bother with practicing archery anymore? A-and this weight- I mean, it was hard enough to keep it off before all this, but now I don’t think I’d have an easy time losing it at all.”

“Those aren’t stupid,” Leo said, “And let me assure you, I’m not going to sit by and let others think they can order you around just because you’re an Omega. Whether here or in Nohr, I’ll stand by you.”

“Really?” Takumi’s voice was soft, his eyes so wide and shining in the gentle light of the rising moon, and Leo had to keep from kissing him breathless right then and there.

“Of course,” Leo could almost feel how soft he looked, how dearly he regarded Takumi already, and the thought of anyone saying anything wrong about him felt like it would if someone attacked his family. “And… I’m sure Niles will show you where all of our archery gear is kept in Nohr. He may enjoy having some actual competition for once.”

“Gods we haven’t even been a couple for more than a few hours and you’re already spoiling me,” Takumi all but melted against Leo, pulling him into a hug and squeezing tight. Leo was slow to react, taking a moment to wrap his arms around Takumi and hold him close.

“Get used to it,” Leo murmured against his back, taking a deep breath of the sweet scent that was Takumi and holding him closer, “I want you to know just how loved you are. You deserve to be spoiled, Takumi.”

When Takumi remained silent Leo grew worried, pulling back to look at his face. Takumi sniffled, hastily wiping at his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth once, biting his lip after before leaning forward, hands on Leo’s shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Leo nearly felt frozen again, but soon melted against Takumi, cupping his soft face in his hands and kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, a story that I actually finished? Please, let me know what you think!  
> I really wanted this to have some kind of plot behind it, even if it was just personal and all character development.


	6. Epilogue

It was a mild day in Nohr, springtime warmth having just thawed the last of the snow and summer slowly peeking its way around the corner. It wasn’t Takumi’s first visit to the nation, but he would definitely say it was turning out to be his favorite thus far. Sakura had been allowed to come this time and just her presence alone had made his trip all the better.

“Are you listening?” Leo’s voice called from just behind him, breath tickling the hair at the back of Takumi’s neck.

“I guess,” he hummed, his fingers shifting, “I thought I was holding them right.”

“Well if you were riding a horse like a peasant than yes, you would be,” Leo pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Takumi’s neck, reaching around and cupping Takumi’s hands in his own, “you want to lay the reins between your ring and pinky finger. That way you only need a slight bump to change directions.”

Yes, technically Leo was teaching him how to ‘properly’ ride a horse, mostly because horses weren’t common in Hoshido for much other than farming, but Takumi knew this was more an excuse to get away from the castle and finally have some alone time. Thus, he settled back against Leo, more comfortable feeling his arms around him and let out a soft sigh.

“You really aren’t listening,” Leo huffed, leaning his head against Takumi’s.

“You could give me this lesson back at the castle or on the ground, I know why we’re out here,” Takumi hummed, tilting his head back to look at Leo. The blond pressed a soft kiss to his lips, a smile present on his face.

“So I can kiss you without the teasing of my siblings?” Leo asked, now pressing a kiss to Takumi’s nose, “or… so I can tease you without Hinoka trying to take my head off?”

“C’mon, she’s not that bad,” Takumi smiled, “at least I think so. I’ve seen her in prime ‘big sister’ mode and you haven’t managed to activate that yet. Now Camilla on the other hand?”

“Camilla has a way of freaking everyone out who isn’t her family,” Leo shrugged, “I suppose we’re just used to it by now.”

“It’s going to take more time than I have on this earth to get used to her,” Takumi muttered, closing his eyes as he leaned further against Leo, all but dropping the reins into the other’s hands.

“Hey, if you’re not going to do this I should be sitting in front,” Leo chided.

“Don’t wanna,” Takumi’s response was simple. They hadn’t even been together a year yet, but Takumi was so utterly relaxed around Leo, in the heart of what was once enemy territory, that he was nearly ready to take a nap right there.

“Should we take a break then?”

After finding a suitable patch of ground that was dry enough, Takumi and Leo dismounted, pulling a thick blanket and a basket of food from the saddlebags. Leo’s horse stood steady, head low until Leo pulled out the bit and let him graze.

“You’re sure he won’t run off?” Takumi asked, smoothing out the blanket over the ground.

“Positive,” Leo hummed, sitting down beside Takumi after everything was set, “it’s not too far a walk if he does, but this is the horse I nearly rode into battle. He’s very well trained.”

“I still don’t think he likes me,” Takumi pouted, legs folded underneath himself as he waited for Leo to pull out their lunch.

“From what you’ve said, you’ve only got that bird which likes you. How strange, yes?”

“Kiri is one of a kind,” Takumi hummed, “he’s a perfect mount, really. Much better than Hinoka’s pegasus at least.”

“I still don’t get the need for flying mounts. Why not stay safely on the ground?”

“Because I’m an archer and can do my best work when not worrying about foot soldiers,” Takumi responded almost immediately, “finding other archers to pick off is no problem-”

“You say as if you’ve done it-”

“I’ve practiced!” The blush to Takumi’s face was bad enough he could feel it himself, covering his cheeks with his hands so Leo wouldn’t tease him quite so bad.

“Aw, let me see that cute face,” Leo cooed, absolutely sounding like his big sister, hands grabbing hold of Takumi’s so he could pull them away and kiss his cheeks, “you look so adorable when you blush like that, it’s a shame to try and hide your face.”

“You’re absolutely embarrassing,” Takumi muttered, his face still burning as Leo pressed gentle kisses along the bridge of his nose.

“Isn’t that why we came out here?” Leo’s statement was met with silence for a few moments before Takumi finally relented, catching Leo in a kiss before smiling.

“Yes, I guess you’re right,” he hummed, leaning against Leo. 

Nohr wasn’t a very lively nation. The humans all lived clustered together in regions of decent agriculture and the forests were dark and terrifying, apparently still full of whatever experiments the henchmen of King Garon had left behind. Leo had told Takumi about scouting parties he had lead in an effort to destroy what was left of his father’s legacy, but Nohr was a large nation and absolutely too perilous for a prince to be traveling the way Leo wanted. Still, Takumi found he could hear a few birds singing to herald in spring, and the small bit of noise along with rustling wind put him at ease.

“What are you thinking about,” Takumi asked, turning his face to peer up at Leo.

“How lucky I am,” Leo’s response was soft, gentle like the chaste kiss pressed against his forehead, before he inevitably continued on, “So many things had to fall just right for us to meet and bond like we have, yet they all did. I find myself thinking constantly about why your family agreed to you and me courting.”

“It was my decision,” Takumi pouted slightly, but sighed, shifting a bit in his seat, “but… you’re right. I did sort of need their permission. I didn’t want it, especially because I was sure Ryoma would say no and I’d have to find some way to see you in secret.”

“You would have done that?” Leo sounded surprised, but Takumi scoffed.

“Of course. Like I said that morning, you were the only person I truly felt gave a shit about me rather than my position. Sure, there was the added bonus that maybe our nations could begin to heal from this but I knew that you, as Leo, were… were invested in me, as Takumi. Gods all this sappy talk is going to make me cry,” Takumi sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

“You’re allowed to cry, hun,” Leo wrapped his arms around Takumi, holding him close. When Takumi didn’t respond, Leo continued speaking, “what do you think made Ryoma say okay?”

“He had Saizo following you,” Takumi said simply, eyes closed once more.

“He- what? Niles never said anything about-”

“Leo, all due respect, but Saizo is barely human,” Takumi snickered, “I’d be positive he was a ghost if Orochi hadn’t confirmed it. Either way, apparently he had nothing bad to report or else Ryoma would have denied my request to take you as a mate.” The words were said so casually, but Takumi felt the way Leo tensed behind him. Takumi held his breath, not wanting to spook the other.

“I… guess that’s something we should talk about,” Leo finally said, his breath metered and even despite the racing heart Takumi could feel at his back.

“We don’t have to now,” Takumi said, sitting up so he could look at Leo.

“I think we should,” Leo was looking at his lap, “Before we know it a year will have passed and I’m certain your people will be looking forward to hearing about an engagement.”

“If only to take the heat off Sakura,” Takumi said, his hands folded in his lap, “I… I don’t want to rush this, though, if you don’t think we’re ready-”

“No, that’s not it at all,” Leo was quick to cut Takumi off, taking one of his hands, “I fully believe we’re ready for this, to be engaged, a wedding- gods, Takumi, I know for certain I want to marry you.” Takumi’s face was fully flushed once more, if not just from Leo’s words than just how intense Leo’s gaze was, “I’m… I’m simply nervous, that’s all. I’ve never really thought of having an actual mate.”

“Even though you knew you’d marry eventually?” Takumi asked, feeling confused.

“I knew I would have to marry, but actually taking that person as my mate and having children…” Leo’s gaze was far away once more and Takumi shifted forward, pulling his face into his hands. The simple action pulled Leo back, amber eyes looking back at Takumi, and he could see just how much sadness lingered there.

“What kind of father would I be, Takumi?” Leo’s question is soft, punctuated with tears welling up in his eyes, and Takumi pressed feather-light kisses against his cheeks, hoping to soothe him.

“A good one,” Takumi’s response is just as simple, “you may not have had good examples of what to do right, but surely you know what not to do. And… your brother has been a good father, yes? And Camilla as well? I’m certain you’ll have your whole family to turn to for advice, Leo.”

“Do you really think that?” Leo asked, his tone still uncertain.

“Yes, love,” Takumi pressed another kiss to Leo’s face, offering a soft smile, “but I’m serious, we don’t have to talk of this now. How about lunch instead. I’ll even let you feed me if you want.” When Leo flushed, trying in vain to sputter something out, Takumi felt relieved that they could leave such a serious conversation for some other time.

“You don’t have to spoil me like that,” Leo finally muttered as Takumi began to unpack their lunches.

“On the contrary, I do,” Takumi hummed, “if you have such a sad look on your face and I know how to fix it, why shouldn’t I? Now, did you make all of this or just the sweets?”

“Just the sweets,” Leo’s face was still tinged pink as Takumi set the blanket before them with a small lunch, mostly slices of Nohrian fruits and a bundle of hard sausage and cheeses. Takumi was still getting used to Nohrian food, not entirely a fan of their love of cheese and dairy, but their food at least had a good amount of seasoning to it.

“Well, can we start with that?” Takumi asked, looking up at Leo with an eager twinkle in his eyes.

“Since when were you so okay with indulging me like this?” Leo asked, finally seeming to have recovered from his previous mood. 

“I’m not stupid, Leo,” Takumi huffed, “besides, remember the night you introduced me to vodka?”

“Gods no, what did I say?” Leo had absolutely gotten drunk before Takumi, probably because Takumi had continually pushed the drinks Leo had made back to him instead of finishing them himself, but it had been a nice night regardless.

“Less of what you said and more of what you did,” Takumi felt a little flustered now recounting the details, but he had been the one to open this box, “you wouldn’t leave my belly alone and kept going on about how cute you thought I was.”

“I… do remember a bit of that,” Leo said softly, “I remember you were running yourself ragged trying to lose the weight you had put on from your ceremony and it was driving me crazy.”

“Not like it worked,” Takumi huffed, arms crossed and gaze anywhere but on Leo. He still felt self-conscious about his body, especially with the fact it seemed nothing was working to burn anything off and just how bad his appetite had gotten after a week straight of nothing but feasting.

“Takumi, love,” it was Leo’s turn to cup Takumi’s face in his hands, pulling his chin up to look him in the eyes, “What has suffered since you gained this weight? Your skill in archery? Your wit? Or has it just been how you see yourself?”

“I- I was hoping to look presentable for you, if just a little longer,” Takumi muttered, biting his lip before he continued on, “I already know how bad I’m going to look after carrying a child, s-so why should I look like this now?”

“Love, you still look as radiant as the first time I laid eyes on you,” Leo’s thumb ran over Takumi’s lip, smoothing it away from his gnawing teeth, “and… you’ve already said you’ve noticed it yourself. I enjoy indulging you like this. I love how excited you get to try something new that I’ve made, or the way your eyes light up when you know we’re having dessert- I love seeing how content you are when you’re actually full-”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Takumi was flushed now, trying to pull his gaze away from Leo but the blond wouldn’t let him.

“I don’t care,” Leo hummed, pressing a kiss to his lips, “I love you Takumi. More than anything, I want you to be happy. And… I know that this weight has caused you a lot of strife, but if you’re only trying to lose it because of me, don’t.”

“You’re… not just telling me this to make me feel better, are you?” Takumi asked cautiously.

“Not at all,” Leo hummed, still giving Takumi such a soft look, “It was… actually something I had wanted to bring up back at your ceremony. I… actually really... gods, I don’t know how to phrase this at all.”

“You liked seeing me get fat?” Takumi finally offered, his bluntness causing Leo to sputter once more before finally settling on nodding. “Why didn’t you say something before?”

“You were so worried about it, I didn’t want you to think I would get mad about you trying to keep fit,” Leo shrugged, not quite looking at Takumi, “not to mention, I doubt that’s a typical thing, even in Hoshido. I know it isn’t in Nohr.”

“No, I wouldn’t say it’s typical, but that doesn’t matter-“

“I couldn’t very well ask you to put more weight on after seeing how much you hate what you have,” Leo cut Takumi off, finally getting out what had been sitting on him for the last couple months. Takumi blinked once, looking at just how meek Leo seemed, and snorted. 

“What a kind mate you will make,” Takumi all but purred, pressing his lips against Leo’s cheek, “how about a compromise. You can continue to indulge me all those sweets you like to make, and I’ll stop worrying so much about how much I weigh. We’ll just… see where it goes from there.”

“Really?” Leo asked, an uncharacteristic glow in his eyes. 

“Sure,” Takumi smiled, “I’ve still been pretty active despite this, so I doubt a bit extra would slow me down. Besides, I love seeing how happy you get when I get to enjoy one of your treats. You should wear a smile like that more often.”

“And you think I’m sappy,” Leo was clearly flustered, his fingers drumming against his lap, “I… do think that sounds like a good deal. And if you don’t like it, I’ll help you with a work out regimen. That sound good?”

“It sounds perfect,” Takumi hummed, shifting his legs a bit before reaching out to pull a covered dish into his lap, “now. I think it’s time you start spoiling me again for being such a good boyfriend, right?”

“Of course,” Leo smiled, nearly brightening the whole grove just from that look. Takumi could feel his heart skip a beat from how radiant he looked, already glad he had agreed to this. When the taste of fresh whipped cream and tart lemon hit his tongue, he was even more happy about his choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like an epilogue is needed to tie up loose ends. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
